maradomanfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
The world of Mara Doman revolves around the existence of 3 Prime Strands forming various Bloodlines displaying differing characteristics of each Prime manifested within each Splinter Strand (for example, the Lizardfolk Splinter Strand displays 2 parts Naturae and 1 part Humanis). The world of Mara Doman revolves around 3 Prime Strands and their respective Bloodlines. Each Bloodline is created between the union of 2 Prime Strands, with each Bloodline comprising 2 Splinter Strands displaying varying characteristics of each Prime (e.g. the Lizardfolk Strand displays 2 parts Naturae and 1 part Humanis). Given the symmetry of the Strand Map, one may theorize that there exists a Perfect Strand comprising all 3 Primes in the center, although this has yet to be confirmed. Strand Map The Strand Map charts the linkages between the 3 Primes and the various Bloodlines and Splinter Strands existing in the world of Mara Doman. Prime Strands Prime Strands (sometimes referred to as the Primes or the Trinity) form the basic essence of entities in Mara Doman. Humanis The Humanis Prime represents the essence of Spirit. Humanis refers to the Humans living within the realm of Mara Doman who have tried to adopt a neutral stance between the eternal struggle of Umbra and Naturae, but ended up getting caught in the crossfire and were forced into hiding. Despite their status, Humanis prides themselves on being the observers of the world, seeking to chronicle the events occurring throughout the region while attempting to understand the conflict in the hope of achieving some form of peaceful co-existence. As the last bastion of Humankind, Humanis units are generally defensive in nature, with many of them displaying skills such as Armor and Fortify. Humanis also favors strength in numbers; the player is often rewarded in playing a pure Humanis lineup as many of their skills work advantageously towards other Humanis (e.g. by Rallying allied Humanis on kill). Generally, Splinters involving the Humanis Prime adopt either a defensive approach (such as the Canis Sapiens) or an offensive lineup favoring attacking in numbers (Splinter A). Umbra The Umbra Prime represents the essence of Darkness. While Umbra Primes have not been extensively chronicled, their exploits and the destruction they wreck onto the world are felt by all. Various theories exist on the creaiton of Umbra and Naturae, but most agree that Umbra was naturally created as a balancing response to Naturae. In addition, it is believed that Umbra Primes are mostly ethereal in form, and can only adopt tangible characteristics through Bloodlines. As the manifestation of Darkness, Umbra units are offensive and prefer to achieve victory through weakening, corruption and manipulation of their enemies. Umbra units are often associated with skills such as Confuse, Tenacious, Cursed and Blighted. They are not known to favor any form of Healing or buffs. Generally, Splinters involving the Umbra Prime retain the offensive preferences, with the only difference being physical form. Naturae The Naturae Prime represents the essence of Light. Naturae Primes view the containment of Umbra as their main reason of existence, and will do anything to subvert Umbra influence on the world. Although Naturae Primes view Humanis Primes as an irrelevant party to the conflict, they often work together on the account of the suffering felt by the Humanis under the growing Umbra influence. As such, some Naturae Primes directly complement Humanis lineups, or have adapted skills that are similar to Humanis' defensive style. Not afraid to fight fire with fire, Naturae Primes meet Umbra's offense head-on, although Naturae offense involves raw power or buffs such as Foresight and Prepare. Many Naturae units also perform the function of tanks, having high health and being able to absorb damage with the help of skills such as Armor, Taunt, and Bunker. Generally, Splinters involving the Naturae Prime take on the tank aspects, gaining high health and the ability to soak incoming damage. Bloodlines and Splinter Strands Bloodlines and the Splinters they contain are manifestations of Primes in varying parts; their features and skills are oriented proportionately. Humanis-Naturae Bloodline Humanis and Naturae have long maintained an alliance of convenience against the destructive march of Umbra, and the resulting Bloodline is widely chronicled. (F) Canis Sapiens Being 2 parts Humanis and 1 part Naturae, Canis Sapiens are renown Mages that pursue greater knowledge of how the world functions. Given their mastery of magic, these Mages are often deployed as the main line of Humanis defense against the ethereal attacks of Umbra, granting them immense experience while honing their skills towards the benefit of Humanis. However, their value to Humanis also paints them as juicy targets for Umbra assassinations, thus their identities and secrets are one of the best kept secrets of the world. To suit their role in the Humanis defense, the skills of Canis Sapiens are oriented towards friendly buffs and magic-based interactions. They often possess the ability to Heal or Fortify, and can remove debuffs inflicted by Umbra associates. However, their need for secrecy diminishes the ability of other units to complement Canis Sapiens directly; although some Canis Sapiens units can directly target friendly Humanis or Naturae units, most of their targeted skills work on other Canis Sapiens only. (E) Lizardfolk Being 2 parts Naturae and 1 part Humanis, Lizardfolk are Naturae's envoys and represent the bridge between both Primes. Having adopted a humanoid physique, Lizardfolk are the most mobile manifestation of Naturae, and are thus employed as the frontline of Naturae offensives. Although their main allegiance remains sworn towards Naturae, their linkage to Humanis allows them to bolster either military. Lizardfolk rely on brute strength and serve as the tanks of Naturae, having high health and usually high base attack. Their thirst for righteous war have also created a preference for offensive skills such as Rally and Penetrate. As they are not known to possess any form of magical abilities, they are unfortunately not known for any other skill; the experience they have gained serving in Humanis or Naturae lineups have created a reliance on healing or support that can only be obtained outside of this Splinter. Humanis-Umbra Bloodline Umbra has long sought to influence Humanis in an attempt to bolster its own ranks. While most Humanis do not survive Umbra influence, thus rendering attempts at studying this Bloodline extremely difficult, all scholars concur as to its existence and can only wait for this Bloodline to wreck havoc upon the world. Little is known about this bloodline, and will be updated with future content. (A) ??? This splinter strand is unreleased and will be announced in a future update. (B) ??? This splinter strand is unreleased and will be announced in a future update. Umbra-Naturae Bloodline Given the natural conflict between Umbra and Naturae, many Humanis scholars do not believe that such a Bloodline can possibly exist, and at best expect some form of tormented existence that is conflicted between two entirely opposite allegiances. Little is known about this bloodline, and will be updated with future content. © ??? This splinter strand is unreleased and will be announced in a future update. (D) ??? This splinter strand is unreleased and will be announced in a future update. Perfect Strand (speculation) Theoretically, a Perfect Strand (the Master Prime) may exist in the center of the Strand Map, displaying the qualities of all 3 Primes and all Splinter Strands to form the greatest manifestation of Soul. Such entities will be naturally overpowering. However, this theory has yet to be confirmed.